


[in which sex is apparently a great way of getting back at someone]

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Work in This Fandom, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some propunk smut, written for a friend. was told I should post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[in which sex is apparently a great way of getting back at someone]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villettes/gifts).



It started with a blow to the face that left Rachel stunned. The punch wasn't wholly to blame for her head spinning, Sarah's firm thighs wrapped around her hips and her warm centre pressed against her belly left Rachel aching in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. When she woke up later she spat out a mouthful of blood and saliva, choking out, "Bitch."

* * *

Rachel's slim fingers wrapping around her throat only a few days later left Sarah spluttering, "What the hell?"

Rachel's triumphant grin widened as she avenged the insult to her person. Her fingers tightened, but she found herself reluctant to actually crush Sarah's windpipe. Her hesitation was what earned her another blow to the face as Sarah headbutted her violently, causing her lip to split and blood to gush from her nose.

Rachel shook her head in pain, holding the back of her hand to her nose, eyes burning with hatred.

"You know, proclone, if you don't have the balls to do it, just fucking leave me alone or get somebody else to do the job," Sarah scoffed, "What, lost your taste for it? Or have you got fond of me or sumfing?"

"Shut up." Rachel spat.

"Oh, that's it, is it?" Sarah laughed derisively, enjoying the venom in Rachel's tone, "You were just jealous before, but now you've got a total ladyboner for someone who looks just like you. Could you honestly be any more narcissistic?"

 _"Shut up!"_ Rachel screamed, striking out at Sarah and catching her in the face. Sarah staggered back, her lip swelling and Rachel took her chance. She fisted her fingers into Sarah's hair, bringing their bruised and broken lips forcefully together in a clash of blood and teeth. Dazed as she was, Sarah pushed the other woman away, only to be dragged down onto the floor, feeling two warm thighs clamp around her sides, gasping instinctively at the weight on top of her.

Soft lips were pressed against hers in an instant; Sarah's eyelids fluttered, and, hearing a deep moan rise from Rachel's throat, parted her lips and Rachel's tongue flicked against hers, the underside slick and wet. Sarah felt cool fingers slide under the hem of her shirt, and decided she wasn't going to give it up this easily. Rachel wanted this so bad, Sarah was gonna damn well give it to her. Her way.

Completely engrossed in the feel of Sarah's skin and the taste of her mouth, Rachel barely noticed Sarah's leg twisting around hers and her hand locking around the wrist of the hand under her shirt. Sarah flipped Rachel, slamming her back down on the floor, pinning her wrists down.

"What-?"

"Shut up, proclone. You don't move until I tell you to. And don't even think about touching me. If you do..."

She backhanded Rachel across the face, blonde hair spilling across the other clone's features. Almost immediately, a red mark bloomed over her cheekbone. Gasping, Rachel turned her head to look up at Sarah, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Got it?"

Teeth clenched, her split lip bleeding again, Rachel nodded.

"Good. And if you behave..." Sarah gave a very deliberate roll of her hips, her pelvic bone grinding against Rachel's cunt through the clone's skirt. Legs quivering, Rachel let out a whimper.

"Now...what do you have under that black skirt suit of yours? It's funny," Sarah murmured, unbuttoning Rachel's V-necked blouse, "Cos clearly we'd look the same underneath everything wouldn't we? But I just can't help feeling..." she reached the last button at the top and splayed the shirt wide open, "...curious."

Lying there in an ivory lace bra, her olive skin almost glowing, Rachel moaned as Sarah's mouth descended upon the swell of her breast, clenching her hands into fists in an effort not to move, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and her breathing hitching as Sarah's tongue flicked against her already hard nipple through the thin lace; crying out as the burning ache between her thighs became too much to bear.

Sarah grinned and slid her hand down Rachel's stomach and over the waistline of her skirt, rucking it up around her thighs, dipping down into Rachel's underwear. Her fingers stilled for a moment.

"Wet already?" Sarah whispered, and Rachel groaned in response, clenching her thighs together but nothing more, panting uncontrollably. Sarah's hand slid between Rachel's thighs, ghosting over her clitoris, but it was still enough to make her hips jerk violently and a keening wail to escape her throat.

Sarah bit down hard on Rachel's nipple through the lace, hearing the shriek of pain and reached around to unclasp her bra, tossed it aside and took the red, swollen nipple into her mouth, Rachel's appreciative moan making her almost come right then. She suckled softly, swirling her tongue gently around and lapping against the underside of it, a deeply instinctive gesture that she couldn't explain, then released it from her mouth, wet and red.

She nipped Rachel's other breast, pink and soft, scraping her teeth lightly along the perspiring skin. The fingers of the hand that was between Rachel's thighs dipped into her cunt, almost streaming with arousal now, tracing a line up her labia, circling her clit, then her index and middle fingers slid inside her burning cunt, and Rachel finally screamed.


End file.
